Invader Zee
by Invader Xenial
Summary: The origin story of the Smeetling, and how she became Zee. Rated T cuz... I dunno... Cheese bubbles. So there.


The gigantic ship flew gently through space, the armada following behind closely. Inside the front window of the massive spaceship, a faint figure was passing back and forth. It was wearing high-heeled boots, a flowing pink dress, starting from it's collarbone and reaching down to it's knees. It's skin was light green in colour, as if it had turned sick. It's black antennae on top of it's head was straight and stiff, and its startling blue eyes were narrowed in distaste. Behind this creature, lounged two similar figures, one dressed in red, the other in purple. The red one was smirking while its companion slurped unhappily at a soda.

"But I don't want to be Assigned!" She was saying, and the red alien smirked.

"I'm afraid that that decision is for us to decide." He said smugly.

"She can do whatever she wants..." his co-ruler muttered.

"For me to decide." The red one corrected. "And since you aren't doing anything for the Empire right now, I have decided that I don't want you stealing my snacks and lounging about."

"You do that all day!" She cried, her antennae quivering in anger.

"Yeah, cuz I'm Tallest." He said matter-of-factly.

The girl's right bug-like eye twitched.

"You are hereby assigned to planet..." he looked around franticly for a map.

"Gordon!" He cried.

A short creature with bent antennae waddled over to the Tallest.

"Yes, Tallest Red?" He asked, swooping into a bow.

"Bring me a map of the Alpha Quadrant. The Galaxy of Many Stars."

Gordon bowed, and retreated to another room. He returned a minute later, holding a small disc like object. He placed it on the floor and clicked the center button. Out of the small disc emerged a holographic galaxy, revolving slowly.

"Computer, zoom to the nearest planet with intelligent life forms." Tallest Red commanded.

The hologram enhanced, zooming past millions if stars, all looking like pinpricks in the dark sky. The girl walked up to it, curious. Her antennae were now completely curly, and were bouncing in her stride.

The map was now slowing down, nearing a blue and brown planet.

"Planet Earth, main intelligence, Homo Sapiens." A clear robotic voice announced.

"It looks beautiful..." The girl murmured, watching the planet rotate slowly.

"Yes, and it will soon be ours." Red said, appearing at her shoulder. She elbowed him in the spooch and marched over to the purple alien. He rested his arm around her gently, and stared at her with kind eyes.

"Fine." She muttered, and hugged him around the middle. "For you."

Then she stomped over to Red and crossed her arms. "I accept." She said clearly.

The two Tallests nodded lifted their two-fingered hands and placed them on their strange backpacks. With a soft click, they held the strange devices infringe of them, leaving two perfect circles on their spine. The girl copied them.

"Invader Xenial." Tallest Red announced. "We, Tallest Red and Purple, leaders of the proud Irken Armada, hereby assign you to Planet Earth as part of Operation Impending Doom Two. Do you accept?"

"I do." The girl named Xenial replied.

The crew behind them exploded in cheers. The Tallest and girl then attached their devices back on their backs.

"SILENCE!" Xenial cried. The crew immediately fell silent. She glared at them, then looked slightly puzzled. "Hey... who's driving the Massive?"

The crew looked at each other, gasped, then ran back to their stations.

"Now begone with you!" The Tallest Purple cried, raising his hand dramatically. Xenial chuckled, then walked out of the room into the landing dock. Isidar was waiting for her, shining as bright as the sapphire she was named after.

_Ready to go miss?_

_Yes Isidar. Set course to planet Earth._ Xenial replied mentally, hopping into the cockpit.

As she prepared for liftoff, she remembered something. Lifting her wrist, she turned on her communicator. Tallests Red and Purple appeared onscreen, looking annoyed.

"What now, SWEETY?" Red asked.

"You forgot to give me a SIR."

"Right. About that-"

Suddenly the hangars doors flew open, sucking Isidar and Xenial into space.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING ONE!" Red laughed over the young Irken's screams.

The young alien child hurtling through space towards her new mission. However, she doesn't know that someone was already there, for the exact same reason. You all know his name fairly well.

It even begins with the same letter.


End file.
